Enderstar
Enderstar is a sleek, lithe black and white she-cat with purple eyes Bio Enderkit was born to Juniperdream and Ambereye of HollyClan, with her sister, Ravenkit. She was not very social, but as she got older, she got more social. History In Ravensong's Attack In Ravensong's Attack, Enderflower is seen picking herbs in the forest for her mother, Juniperdream. Ravensong ambushed her sister, attacking her and clawing her eye. Enderflower kicks her off and escapes, running back to the camp as fast as she could. She reported this to the current leader, Stripestar. A patrol was sent out to find Ravensong, and when the patrol arrived, a MapleClan warrior, Ferndrop, was found. He was trapped in a fox trap. Enderflower knew that Ravensong had done this. Wildpaw, Enderflower's son, was shuddering. He asked his mother if Ravensong would hurt him and his siblings. Enderflower reassured her kit they would never be hurt. Later, Enderflower was confronted by Ravensong in the forest. Ravensong attacked her, and Enderflower won the battle when she finally killed Ravensong, once and for all. Golden Skies Enderflower doesn't make a very major appearance in Golden Skies. Enderflower is seen in the nursery, holding her second litter of kits. She had been nervous about having kits again. Her kit, Wildleap, had died only a sunrise after he found out his mate was having kits. She gave birth a few weeks later, naming them Oakkit, Silverkit, Goldkit, and Milkkit. Goldkit was the weakest of all the kits, but Enderflower wouldn't give up on her. After a few days, Goldkit seemed to be improving. Flooding Rivers Enderflower doesn't formerly appear in Flooding Rivers, but is listed in the allegiances. ''' '''Moonhigh After the death of Stripestar, Enderflower walks to the Moonpool to receive her nine lives. She got her nine lives from Wildleap, her grandmother, Lynxstar, an ancient WindClan leader, Alderstar, an ancient ShadowClan leader, Juniperstar, her uncle, Puffkit, her deceased apprentice, Flowerpaw, and from Hollytail, Appleshade, and Poolstar. She became Enderstar, and padded back home. She heaved herself onto to the Star-rock, and gave her kits an apprentices ceremony,Oakpaw, Silverpaw, Milkpaw, and Goldpaw. She fell into her nest. She was awoken by one of the elders, Snow-whisker, came into the den and asked for her kit, Maplepaw, to become a warrior. Enderstar had named the kit Mapledream, in honour of her mother. She actually made Mapledream her deputy. Rolling Thunder Enderstar makes a very minor appearance in '''Rolling Thunder '''making Oakpaw, Silverpaw, Milkpaw, and Goldpaw warriors; Oakriver, Silverfur, Milkheart, and Goldtail. Fading Stars Enderstar is seen running from a fox, and Mapledream chasing after the fox, scratching it's hind legs and causing it to turn around and face him, snarling. Enderstar leapt onto its back and claw its ear, making it yelp and run off. Enderstar saw the blood dripping from Mapledream's ear and she quickly looked for some cobweb. When she found some, she ran back to Mapledream. She put the cobweb on his ear to tame the bleeding and she took him back to camp. Willow Trees Enderstar is on her last life. She has been the leader of HollyClan for a season. Snow-whisker, one of the Clan's most beloved elders, had died from old age. Mapledream was proving to be a fantastic deputy. Enderstar went out on patrol with Mapledream. A badger had attacked her, and she had many fatal wounds. Mapledream, tears in his eyes, dragged her back to camp, telling her everything was going to be okay. Juniperdream, Endestar's mother, tears streaming down her face, said the wounds were infected. She did her best to heal the infections, but when Mapledream woke up and ran to the medicine den, Enderstar was already dead. She was laying peacefully as if she were sleeping, and a vigil was held for her that night. Mapledream had collected snowdrop flowers, laying them down beside Enderstar's cold body. The snow fell slowly, and Mapledream went off to bury his leader. Enderstar's Hope Enderstar is seen in her den, sleeping soundly. Mapledream wakes her up, crying. Snow-whisker in seen in the middle of camp, her best friend, Tinywhisker, hunched over her body. Mapledream sat down, and Enderstar joined him. Enderstar went out hunting with Mapledream, and they found a kit. Enderstar picked up the kit, bringing it back to camp. An elder, Tinywhisker, padded up to her, asking whose kit it was. Mapledream shrugged, but Tinywhisker had suspected that it was Mapledream's kit. She suspected that Milkheart, a cat from Enderstar's second litter, was the mother of the kit. Mapledream let the Clan believe it, and so did Milkheart. After a couple moons, the kit became a warrior, Nettlehop. Enderstar was very proud. When Enderstar fell asleep, Mintflower, her great grandmother, had come to her dream. She warned her that Nettlehop wasn't meant to be in the Clan, and getting rid of him was her only hope. Enderstar woke up and led Nettlehop out into the forest alone. She pinned him to the ground and bite down on his neck until he went limp. She buried his body, padding back to camp, and told the Clan that a fox had killed him. Enderstar looked at the sky, and the stars were shining bright. Her hope and her wish had come true. __FORCETOC__